End of Days
by Barkeeper
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Short-Story. Not your typical "Harry in Azkaban"-Story. It's about Harrys ultimate punishment to the wizarding world and the "easy way out"


Disclaimer: JKR owns everything

**End of Days**

**Daily Prophet Special Edition!**

**Harry Potter Innocent!**

As proven last Night at the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter was found innocent of murdering his guardians, one Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Muggles, 10 Years ago.

A caught Death Eater, who has to remain unnamed due to security reasons, was questioned under Veritaserum last Night at the Ministry. Being asked for all of his crimes, the mentioned Death Eater told, after about 2 hours in the questioning, the present Aurors and Ministry Officials, how he has framed Harry Potter 10 Years ago for murdering his relatives, the Dursleys.

Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, was 10 Years innocent in Azkaban. As also found out last night, Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban without a trial.

This Reporter just can't imagine how Mr. Potter is going to react that the Wizarding World has abandonned him that long time ago.

All we can do is ask for his forgiveness.

* * *

Hermione Weasley, Professor for History of Magic at Hogwarts, laid down the Papers. Simply said, she was shocked beyond belief. Tears started down her face as she once again read the article in the paper. The other Teachers looked curiously over to her, and losing her patience, Minerva McGonagall leaned over and snatched the papers out of Hermiones Hands. 

With a loud shriek the normally stern transfiguration-professor fainted.

There was a deafening silence in the great Hall, as every student watched something they considered impossible. Professor Weasley crying and Professor McGonagall fainting.

At the same moment the doors to the great hall burst open, and marching in came no other than the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

"Albus, what are we going to do? What…" he spluttered frantically.

"Cornelius, please. Calm down. We should better retire to my office…" Dumbledore tried to calm the Minister.

"NO, ALBUS! TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! HARRY POTTER WAS INNOCENT THE WHOLE TIME!" cried Minister Fudge.

With this breaking news, there came some rather different reactions from all those present during breakfast in the great hall. Severus Snape blanched, Rubeus Hagrid stood, causing the head table to fall over, crying "WHAT?", Albus Dumbledore covered his face with his hands, and the students broke out in a frantic whisper.

"Silence, please" demanded Dumbledore, repairing the head table with a flick of his wand.

"Cornelius, is that true?" asked Dumbledore after silence reigned again in the hall.

"Yes, Albus. It is indeed true. Lucius Malfoy was captured two nights ago, and was questioned yesterday night under Veritaserum. He admitted, that his son Draco Malfoy somehow managed to get hold of Harrys Wand, passing the wand to his father. Lucius Malfoy just had to wait, until the Dursleys went out one Night for some social event. He killed them. Since with Mrs. Dursleys Death the Wards around Harrys House were no longer in power, he portkeyed them back to their house, vanished all traces of something unusual, and left the wand beside them. You know the rest of the Story" Fudge answered. "My Question is, what shall I do now? He's on his way here."

"Harry is on his way to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked stunned. He would have never expected of Harry returning to the one place, where all of them have betrayed him.

Dumbledore remembered the time 10 years ago too well. The Evidence against Harry, his wand being checked for the last curse, his known dislike for his relatives, how everything fitted together. How everybody turned away from him, condemning him, for something he didn't commit.

"Crying for me, you old fool?" came a hoarse voice from the doors. Everybody turned to look who was speaking.

In the doorway stood Harry Potter, wearing the rags from Azkaban. The Man in the doorway was unhealthy skinny, standing on weak legs, pale, with long dirty hair full of grime, but with a still prominent scar on his forhead. His eyes looked haunted, nearly like the Longbottoms in the brain damage ward at St. Mungos.

"Harry?" Hermione stammered. She started to run to him, but was startled, when he held a hand up.

"Don't even try, Granger, and this will be the last words I will ever share with you directly" Harry hissed. Hermione broke down sobbing where she was standing, not caring for the students around her.

Harry ignored her and made his way up to the head table. Dumbledore noticed, that Harry was looking around, just like as he was waiting for something….

…..or somebody!

"Tom, come out now. I know that you're here. Come out, Tom, so we can finish this business once and for all" Harry spoke to nobody particular.

Fudge turned around to Dumbledore, just to see, that the Headmaster has gone even paler than before. "What…?"

"Alright, Potter. Since you insisted, that I came here today" came a snakelike voice from a shadow near a statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Lord Voldemort stepped out of the shadows behind the statue in his full glory and power. A collective gasp ran through the assembled crowd, as the deadliest enemy of the wizarding world stepped into their middle. With a flick of his wand all present, students, staff, Ministry officials, found themselves in a full body-bind. Except Harry.

"So, Tom. I see you've found the secret passageway through the wards I told you about" Harry said in a soft voice.

"Yes, yes, Potter. So what do you want?" Voldemort hissed.

"I told you already. I want it finished once and for all. I will give you your greatest desire, and you will give me mine" Harry answered still in a soft voice.

Voldemort laughed his insane, high-pitched laughter. "And what do you know about my greatest desire? How will someone pathetic as you be able to provide me just that?"

"I will give you Immortality, and you will send me to the only people, who always loved me, no matter what, and who never doubted me, no matter what" Harry stated still in a soft voice.

"You want to give me Immortality?" Voledmort laughed. "And who are the people, who always loved you and never doubted you?"

"The People, who always loved me and never doubted me, was my Family, Lily and James Potter and my Godfather, Sirius Black" Harry answered. "And concerning your Immortality… you will understand in a few seconds."

Harry turned to address the great hall.

"You worshipped me as the Boy-who-lived, you thought ill of me, when I was saying the truth, you thought of me being unstable, an attention seeking kid, you abandonned me, you condemned me for something I didn't commit, you never questioned me if I was innocent or guilty. Well, I have a big surprise for you all. As you now all know, I was always telling the truth. I never wanted to be famous, nor was I aware of being famous before I came to this school. I told you the truth about the Dark Lord being back. I told you the truth of never killing my relatives. But there is one thing left, you have never known about me, and this will be your payment in hell!" Harry hissed menacingly. "What I want to tell you, is that you destroyed your future yourself! Happy trails in Hell!"

Dumbledore, sensing what that was all about, started to struggle against the full-body-bind but to no effort.

Harry stood in the middle of the great Hall, eyes closed.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh months die..."

Harry opened his eyes again just to look into the excited eyes of the Dark Lord. A small smile crept across Harrys face.

"Do it, Tom! Please send me to my Family!" he whispered.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


End file.
